The Truth Behind His Eyes
by SmilezHugznKissez
Summary: Rin does something that she thinks is sure to bring a severe punishment from Sesshomaru but what happens when he doesn't do what she expects? And what is that flicker of emotion she sees in his eyes every now and then? RinSess
1. Rin's Punishable Act

Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters

"Rin's Punishable Act"

Rin backed into her room, her face askew with fright, and shut the door. Backing into her closet, she shut that door too and sat against the back wall. She closed her eyes tight, hoping he couldn't, but knowing that Sesshomaru would find her. 'Why did I have to go in his room?' the thought repeated itself over and over again in her head.

_Flashback_

On her way to the gardens, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru's bedroom was open. This struck her as strange, seeing how Sesshomaru always kept it shut (and sometimes locked) whether he was in it or not. Since Sesshomaru was gone away on business for a few days, the door should have been locked. Her first thought was that he had come home, and just forgot to close his door behind him. But this idea quickly fled her mind as she remembered that he always stopped by her room first thing to check on her, whenever he'd return from a journey. Curiosity getting the better of her, Rin knocked lightly on the door, and hearing no answer poked her head around it. Being the first time, she'd ever seen the inside of his room, she gasped at how marvelous it was. It was even bigger than hers (which is really saying something) and as full of many unique and interesting objects.

Wanting to get a closer look, Rin cautiously stepped inside, after double checking to make sure no one was around. Standing in front of a dresser, she looked at a collection of wolf figurines. The crystal blue eyes and white fur were so skillfully crafted, that they looked realistic. Not being able to resist, Rin grabbed two of the figurines that were in fighting stances and decided to make them become friends. Though she was fifteen now, she was still the happy playful little girl she'd always been, in some ways. Holding the two wolves carefully, as to not harm them in any way, she lay down on her stomach on Sesshomaru's large soft bed, and presumed to play with them. Not really paying attention to the time or what she was really doing, she felt a tad bit of annoyance when she heard Jaken sternly call her name, interrupting her fun little game.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to have your head for this! You incompetent girl!" he roared, standing in the doorway.

Rin gasped as she came back to reality. She hastily scrambled off the bed, but in doing so, accidentally dropped one of the figurines. Jaken's eyes went wide with rage and fright and Rin's filled with tears as it laid in two pieces on the floor. Picking up the broken figurine, Rin placed both it and the one still intact back on the dresser. She then rushed out of the room in a fit of fear and tears.

_End Flashback_


	2. Sesshomaru's Reaction

"Sesshomaru's reaction"

Rin knew that such acts would be punishable by death to the servants. Why should she be any different? It was true she loved Sesshomaru more than anyone or thing, but she doubted he felt the same. I have deserved whatever act of punishment he sees fit, she told herself courageously though still wild with fright. After an hour or so of sitting in the shadows, silently crying to herself, Rin dozed off.

She awoke with a startle as she heard the soft yet heavy footsteps of her master coming down the hall. She was just about ready to jump out and greet him when she remembered her reason for being in the closet. The sound of the bedroom door broke into her thoughts.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice called out to her. Though it may have seemed that there was always coldness or anger in the youkai's voice, Rin could tell the difference. It was obvious that he knew of the day's mishaps.

Never not answering Sesshomaru's calls before, the young girl climbed from out of the closet despite her attempt to hide. Not being able to look him in the eyes, she stared down at her toes. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" she did a slight bow.

"What were you doing the closet?" he asked her.

'Why must he torture me by dragging this out?' she thought to herself, but replied, "I...I dropped a barrette and was looking for it..."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, showing that in no way did he believe her lie. "So you're saying that you missed dinner and your evening lesson with Jaken because you were searching for a barrette?" 'Why is she lying to me,' Sesshomaru thought puzzled, 'This isn't like her.' "One more chance Rin, what were you doing?

Rin collapsed to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or break the figurine. P-please don't kill me. I'll leave the mansion if that's what you want," she sobbed.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by Rin's last statements. He'd expected the tears (humans cried so easily, especially the girls), but the idea that he'd kill her? It never entered his mind, and it angered him a little more that she, of all people, thought such lowly of him. It was just a figurine; he could get another one easily. His original was to come in here, yell at her a little for going into his room, and then forbid her to leave her room until the following evening as a punishment. This reaction from Rin kind of changed things though.

"Rin, come here- closer," he said to the trembling girl.

Hesitantly, Rin stepped within arms length of Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes shut as he lifted his hand and brought it to her chin, tilting it up slightly.

"Look at me," he commanded but as soon as he saw the sadness in her eyes(from letting him down by going into his room and from fear of the punishment), he wished he hadn't. Something inside Sesshomaru stirred as he felt her fear towards him. He knew she'd never really feared him before so this was a first.

Unable to take it any longer, he let go of her and turned to leave her room. "You are not to leave the room until I say so," he told her on his way out, "hmph! Even if I had the desire to kill you, the Tenseiga only brings back the dead and slays the living dead, remember?"

Rin watched with confusion and relief as Sesshomaru left. He wasn't going to kill her after all, but still why did he make that remark? She knew he had other swords, plus his poison claws could prove to be very lethal. She thought back to when their eyes met. There was the normal coldness visible in his, but a flicker of something else maybe...or something stronger...like...No way, she shook the idea out of her head knowing how crazy it would be for Sesshomaru to actually share her feelings.

In a much happier mood, she began to sing a song from her childhood, waiting until Lord Sesshomaru came back to get her:

Nama no naka

Mori no naka

Kaze no naka

Yume no naka

Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru

Jaken-sama wo shita naete

Watashi wa hitori de machimashou

Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo


	3. The truth behind his eyes

"The truth behind his eyes"

Rin paced around her room restlessly. It had been three days, yet she still was not allowed to leave. Of course Sesshomaru'd had servants bring her meals, but other than that she was quite lonely. Suddenly, her door opened and a tall (frightening to anyone else) looking Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin beamed at his presence.

"I swear, Rin, I don't doubt that you are the only human girl that will stay punished for three days and yet still have a happy face," he remarked, half amused.

Rin, not knowing whether or not he meant that to be a compliment (for he gave those rarely), just smiled and said she was happy because she hadn't seen him in three whole days. Now Sesshomaru looked at Rin exasperated. 'Was this not the same girl who was hiding from me in fear of death?' She would never cease to puzzle him. Rin was bubbling over, telling him about her past three days. The talkative child probably would have gone on forever had he not of stopped her.

Rin's mouth instantly shut as Sesshomaru raised his hand as a symbol to silence her. Though he hadn't said a word or acted like he was listening the whole time she had been talking, she knew he was. He always did. And it was apparent this time because he paced the room, and then relayed something she'd mentioned.

"You were lonely?" he asked, as gently as a youkai could.

"Hai," Rin answered, "The servants never stayed for long and I didn't have you to talk to."

There was that flicker again. Rin only saw it for a second before his eyes went back to their same cold, golden color.

"Why...?" Sesshomaru left the question unfinished.

"Why what, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.

"Why are you always so happy around me when it is clear that everyone else fears or hates me?"

Rin giggled; the question seemed funny to her. "I have nothing to fear and you have been nice to me," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She had realized by now that no matter what she did wrong, Sesshomaru would never kill her. Although she didn't quite fully know the reasoning for this yet, she figured she was pretty close to figuring it out. "And because I love you Sesshy-sama," she spoke the words out loud for the first time, while reaching out to give him a hug.

'Love.' The word sounded weird in Sesshomaru's ears because for once, it was directed towards him. He felt a warm tingling sensation rush through his body as Rin's arms wrapped around him. He looked down to find a set of big brown eyes staring straight back into his.

There was no flicker this time; the emotion was evident in his golden eyes. She smiled as he hugged her back. No words needed to be spoken from him. She knew now, and that was enough to make all her dreams come true. Sesshomaru loved her.

-------------------------

The end! Yay i finally finished my first fanfic! :) Please send me a review to tell me how good/bad it was. Sayonara!


	4. Note: English Version of Rin's Song

**English Translation to Rin's Song **

In the mountain in the forest in the wind in a dream where are you Sesshoumaru-sama? With an ally like Jaken?

**Rin:** Oh? Ha! Sesshoumaru-sama! **Sesshomaru:** We're going. Let's go. **Rin:** Yes!

I will wait alone until you come! Sesshoumaru-sama, please return!


End file.
